


Avengers x H.P characters one shots.

by fangirl_to_the_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_to_the_max/pseuds/fangirl_to_the_max
Summary: Just a collection of one shots written by yours truly of my two favorite movies together.





	Avengers x H.P characters one shots.

Draco x Loki

> _"Love is the strange bewilderment that overtakes one person on account of another person." ~James Thurber_

 

**_No! No! They can't do that to him! I can't live without him, he is my everything!_ **

I'm back in the Manor again, watching them torture my Loki again, and not being able to do anything about it. They're torturing him to try and get me to kill those muggles, and I can't kill them but I want to save him.

_**"AVADA KEDAVRA"** _

 

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I wake up screaming, with Loki sitting up next to me, automatically putting his arm around my figure, holding me tight, murmuring "It's just a dream, my love, just a dream. All is well."

He speaks the truth. I have a boyfriend, friends, a home, food, and most of all, love. I snuggle into his arms l and fall back asleep. 

All is well.

 


End file.
